Phantom of the Soap Opera
"Phantom of the Soap Opera" is the third episode of season three of Generator Rex and the 43rd of the overall series. It debuted on December 9, 2011. Overview Noah lands a job at the TV studio where Rex's favorite show is filmed. Plot Rex monologues about his supposed life story in a variety of backgrounds including the arctic, desert, swamp, and a city. In the final scene Rex attacks a Sklugg and rips its head off, revealing it to be an actor in a suit. As workers wheel away the scenes, Noah politely requests that Rex stop goofing off before he gets him fired from his job. Noah is giving a tour of a studio he now works at as a "page" to Rex and a trio of teenage girls. Much to Rex's surprise he quickly learns that his favorite TV show, the Spanish soap opera El Amor De La Pasión El Amor, is filmed there. Noah forbids Rex from going anywhere near the set for fear of inducing the wrath of the studio manager, a short old woman who is not pleased with the tour and demands that Noah take the group out of the area. Rex and Noah meet up in the studio's cafeteria. Rex in particular notes that Noah is well liked by the celebrities on the shows. Spotting his favorite star, Isabella, Rex accidentally dumps Noah's food all over him, and Noah spots his manager on the other end of the cafeteria. With this they hide inside a supply closet to avoid the stains on his suit from being spotted. Noah ultimately decides to allow Rex to try and clean the food off of his uniform using the studio's washer and dryer. On his way Rex detours into the soap opera's set, wearing the suit he is supposed to clean, where he meets Isabella again. After showing a level of affection via kisses on the cheeks she explains herself. Isabella believes that Rex is Noah and is attempting use him to make another actress jealous. They each give him a list to complete. While on the tasks, Rex spots another actor for the show, Reynaldo, whom he learns has some anger issues. Rex also learns that the set is constantly plagued by accidents. Rex correctly believes a small mongoose-like EVO capable of changing its size is responsible. Rex tracks it to its lair where he learns it used to be Mongo, a regular mongoose and star of its own circus-styled series and now it is trying to kill off the actors to get its show back. Mongo cleverly manipulates the old mechanics in the set to try and kill Rex and the actors, in the process wrecking the suit and framing Rex. Rex calls Noah, whom upon learning of Rex accidentally framing him, becomes completely resigned to the fact that he is fired. Coincidentally Rex meets all the requirements to fill in for the injured Reynaldo and he reluctantly agrees to let him play his character in his place. While filming the scene dressed as Reynaldo, Rex spots Mongo again and ultimately against his better judgement chases after him. Sadly he is sidetracked by a producer who orders Rex to drop a script off. While on the errand, again to try and not get Noah fired, Rex corners Mongo who uses his shape-changing powers to become a giant EVO. Mongo beats Rex into a crater and runs off. Rex is attacked by Mongo again, and after losing him Rex is roped into giving a tour of the studio in Noah's place. During the tour, the tour group is attacked by Mongo. Rex eventually forces Mongo back to the soap opera set and provokes him into an attack, taking the opportunity to cure him. With this Rex makes peace with Mongo and the actors. Rex brings what is left of the suit back to Noah and the manager congratulates him on a job well done, believing Noah to be responsible for Rex's heroics. As a reward Noah finishes the scene Rex started before chasing after Mongo, much to Rex's jealousy. Cast Trivia * This episode marks Noah's first appearance in the third season. * The name of the episode is a parody of the famous musical title The Phantom of the Opera, which was based on a French novel titled Le Fantôme de l'Opéra. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes